Chachamaru, the Maverick?
by namaru
Summary: Negima fic, One shot. When X, Zero, and Axl get sent to the past they have to stop a new threat to the world, and it's none other than Chachamaru.


**CHACHAMARU, THE MAVERICK?**

Mahou Sensei Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, Mega Man X is the property of Capcom.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello, this is one of the Negima fics I told you about, a crossover with Mega Man X. This is a one shot, the idea for it popped into my head while playing too much Mega Man X. Also I just want to say this ahead that I am a total Chachamaru fan and this in no way reflects my opinion of her character, so any other Chachamaru fans that read this please don't kill me for what I am about to do. Now though on with the fic.

**CHAPTER ONE: END OF INNOCENCE**

The year is 21xx...Following the events of the revolt of the new generation Reploids the Earth seemed to return to a semblance of peace. With the destruction of Sigma, Maverick outbrakes have been less frequent. All the while Humans slowly continue there exodus to space. However nothing lasts forever and eventually a small Maverick outbreak occurs.

"Emergancy, emergancy! There's a Maverick attack at the institute for Dimensional&Tempoal studies. X, Zero, Axl. I want you three to head there immediately and stop that Maverick at once." says Alia over the comm link.

"Roger we're on are way." says X.

"This'll be a peice of cake." says Zero.

"Alright time for some action! Let's get that Maverick." says Axl. as the three hunters teleport out of Maverick Hunter HQ. When the three Maverick Hunters arrive at the scene they find complete chaos.

"What a mess they've made. I guess will have to take out the trash." says Zero.

"This is no time for jokes Zero. Let's find that Maverick and put a stop to it's rampage before anyone else is hurt." says X. Suddenly there is an explosion and a figure comes walking through the smoke carrying a large device. The figure suddenly stops and places the device on the ground. As the wind clears the smoke the figure becomes visible he is large and sports a pair of wings as well as a bird like head.

"Well lookie hear. X, Zero, and Axl, the top Maverick Hunters. So they sent you to stop me, I am honored." says the Maverick.

"Stop your attack now Astral Griffon, and return the stolen equipment." says X.

"Sorry can't do that X. This will allow us Mavericks to finnaly win. You really think we'd just give up what would give us our victory? Get real, if you want it you'll have to fight me to get it!" says Astral Griffon as he rises into the air.

"Well if that's the way he wants it. I guess we should oblige him." says Axl as he aims his pistol at the Maverick.

"I agree Axl. Let's take this Maverick down." says Zero as he draws his Z Saber.

"Very well then. I can't let you hurt anyone else." says X as he raises his X Buster.

The three Maverick Hunters engage in a fierce battle with Astral Griffon, in the end however the Maverick is defeated. But as Astral Griffon dies he activates the machine he stole in a last ditch effort to ensure that the ultimate victory of the Mavericks is fullfilled.

"You lose Hunters. I just set this machine to send a sample of the Sigma Virus into an alternate timeline, and there's no stopping it!" says Astral Griffon with a final laugh before he dies.

"We have to stop him before it's too late!" yells X as the three Hunters dash towards the dying Maverick. As Astral Griffon expires however a burst of energy emits from the device engulfing the three Maverick Hunters along with the sample of the Sigma Virus causing them and the device to vanish without a trace. The three Hunters soon find themselves falling through some kind of tunnel.

"What the hell is happening!" yells Zero.

"I don't know Zero I think were going were ever the device was set for!" replies X.

"This sucks you guys I think I'm going to be sick!" says Axl as he places a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you even think about it Axl!" yell X and Zero simultaneously. After what seems like forever X, Zero, and Axl leave the tunnel and find themselves in the middle of a forest late at night.

"Well I think were at our destination." says X

"But where is here?" asks Axl.

"Not sure but I've got good news and bad news." says Zero.

"Good news first." says Axl.

"Well the device is mostly in one peice. So if we can get it fixed we should be able to return home.

"And the bad news?" asks X.

"The sample of the Sigma Virus the Maverick sent isn't here. It probabley landed somewhere else, hopefully nearby." says Zero.

"Alright then lets hide the device. Then we find that sample of the Virus and get ride of it. Then we repair the device and go home." says X.

"Yeah, let's do this." says Axl.

"This one's in the bag." says Zero. The three hunters begin making their way through the forest once the hide the device. They walk for only a few minutes before Axl notices something about the forest.

"Hey guys dosen't this forest look a little different from the ones back home. I mean it looks totally organic not mechanical.

"Your right Axl. Well Astral Griffon said he set the machine for an alternate timeline. We may be in the past." says X.

"Well that's just great. We may not be able to repair the device then." says Zero.

Meanwhile nearbye at the all girls school of Mahora Academy a pair of people are making there way to a huge tree. One is a young girl who looks to be about ten with long blonde hair. In reality she is actually over a hundred years old and a vampire wizard to boot, the feared Evangeline. The other girl looks to be about fourteen and has long green hair but what really stands out about her are the metal fins on the sides of her head as well as her joints looking quite mechanical. She is Chachamaru Karakuri a robot and Evangeline's partner. Riding along on Chachamaru's head is a small marionette that looks very similar to Chachamaru. This is Chachazero the psychotic former partner to Evangeline.

"Are you ready Chachamaru?" asks Evangeline.

"Yes master. In fact I look forward to it." says Chachamaru in a tone of anticipation as she places Chachazero on the ground.

"Good. Don't go easy on him you got that. If he can't hit you even once it's his own fault." says Evangeline.

"Understood." says Chachamaru. Soon a young boy of about ten walks up and speaks.

"Negi Springfield is here for the aprenticeship test!" says Negi.

"You came after all boy. Well then, let's hurry up and get started. If you can hit Chachamaru once with your Kung Fu once you pass. The match continues until you're dead and can't attack anymore. You got that?" says Evangeline.

"Are those all the conditions?" asks Negi.

"Hm? Yeha that's fine.More importantly...Can't you do something about your damn audience? They're laughing!" says Evangeline.

"Haha...They just followed me..." says Negi. Negi's audience which includes Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Fei Ku his Kung Fu teacher, Makie sasaki, Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi, and Yuna Akashi all wish hin good luck before his match.

"Chachamaru-san. Please!" says Negi as he bows to Chachamaru.

"I will be your oponent." says Chachamaru.

"You may begin!" says Evangeline.

"Please excuse me." says Chachamaru as she dashe forward to punch Negi, who blocks at the last second. The two then begin throw a furry of blows at one another but Negi can't seem to lay a single hit on Chachamaru.

"Is that all he's got..?" thinks Evangeline.

"Well that's that." says Evangeline.

"You're certainley in a bad temper, master." says Chachazero.

"Too bad, boy, but that's just how you are. Go wash your face and fix yourself up." says Evangeline.

"Not yet...I'm not dead yet...Evangeline-san.The condition was until I die. So that means there's no time limit, right? So I'm going to keep at it no matter how long it takes. Chachamaru-san! Let's continue!" says Negi as he picks himself up off the ground and takes a battle stance.

"Very well sensei!" says Chachamaru as she takes a battle stance as well.

"But it's Your funeral Human." thinks Chachamaru as the two dash at each other and continue ther fight.

Meanwhile not too far away our friendly neighborhood Maverick Hunters have founsd their way onto the school grounds. They have also managed to find out when and where they are.

"Who would have thought we'd end up about a hundred years in the past in Japan of all places." says Axl as he takes in the scenery.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but you know it sure seems pretty peacfull here compared to our time." says X.

"Well if we don't find that sample of the Sigma Virus this place won't be peacful for long." says Zero.

"You're right Zero let's hurry." says X.

"Hey guys wait a sec you here that." says Axl.

"What is it Axl?" asks X.

"Listen it sounds like a fight is going on not to far from here." says Axl, as the three listen carefully.

"He's right. Let's go check it out. The Virus could be causing this." says Zero as the three hunters hurry in the direction of the sounds. When they arrive they find something the had not expected a robot severly beating a human in a fight.

"It's started already. We have to stop this before it gets any worse." says X as he stands up from were the three Hunters had been watching the fight and aims his X Buster.

As Chachamaru is about to strike another blow to Negi before she even get's too him a blast of energy is fired leaving a smoking hole right in front of her. Everyone is shocked and looks to were the shot came from. The see a man in blue armor with what appears to be a gun of some kind aimed right at Chachamaru. Standing on either side of him is a man in red armor with long blonde hair and a glowing sword in his hand and another in blue, red, and gray armor with an x scar across his face and a pistol in his hand.

"Who are they and why are the interfering in Negi-bozu's test?" asks Ku Fei.

"No idea can't say I'm upset though. Negi's really taken a beating." says Asuna.

"Stop right there Maverick! Get away from the Humans and give yourself up! Now!" yells X.

"What are they doing here? Even in the past of an alternate earth I can't get rid of them. No matter I won't let them ruin my plans." thinks Chachamaru as she give the three Hunters a hateful look. As Chachamaru is about to dash towards the Maverick Hunters she feels something hit her, and looks to see that Negi has managed to hit her. A look of shock forms on her face. Everyone else is also quite shocked at this.

"Negi did it he passed the test!" yells Makie.

"I can't believe it he actually did it." says Evangeline.

"Is that human crazy he'll get killed!" says Zero, as a look of rage forms ont he face of Chachamaru.

"How dare you hit me, you pathetic human!" yells Chachamaru as she backhands Negi into a wall. As this happens X, Zero, and Axl sense a familiar presence.

"Negi!" the girls yell as they rush to make sure he is alright.

"Wow this just got really good I hope some blood gets spilled." says Chachazero.

"Do you feel that?" says Zero.

"Yeah it's Sigma!" says X.

"So that wasn't just the virus it was Sigma himself?" asks Axl

"That's right Maverick Hunters! It is I Sigma. With the exception of you three my plan has gone more or less perfectly." says Chachamaru only now with the voice of Sigma.

"Chachamaru what is the meaning of this. You are acting very strange." says Evangeline.

"Shut up you little twit! You don't have the vaguest idea what's going on. The one you call Chachamaru is no more. Only her body remains. Which I Sigma now control, and I will use it to begin my conquest of the earth. Hahahahaha!" says Sigma.

"All of you stay back we'll handle this. Sigma this time you've gone to far. I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" says X.

"That's right you're going to the scrap heap for good this time Sigma!" says Zero.

"So get ready Sigma cause we finish this once and for all, here and now!" yells Axl.

"Very well then. Bring it on!" yells Sigma as the four engage in battle. In the end however Sigma is defeated. Those who were present can hardley believe wht they have just witnessed. Even those who are aware of magic are stunned.

"Who are you and why did you kill Chachamaru?" asks Negi.

"I'm sorry little boy. I didn't want this to happen but she, went Maverick and was taken control of by Sigma. It had to be done." says X in sorrowfull tone.

"We're Maverick Hunters kid. I'm Zero, he's X, and he's Axl." says Zero as he begins to explain how they got here.

"So your from the future?" says Setsuna.

"Yep and now that we've stopped the Sigma Virus from doing to much damage we need to repair the device that brought us here and return home." says Zero.

"But we have to find the technology to do it, and I'm not sure if there would be any in this time period, and even if there washow would we get it?" says Axl.

"I'll bet Hakase and Chao could help you fix that machine that brought you here. They're scientific geniuses if any one can help you they can." says Konoka.

"Really! Alright maybe we will get home!" says Axl. Meanwhile Evangeline and Negi are sitting on the steps still finding it hard to believe that Chachamaru is gone.

"You know I'm really gonna miss her tea it was the best." says Evangeline trying to hide her sadness.

"She's gone. One of my students is gone. I couldn't do anything to stop it. Maybe I could have reached her we could have saved her." says Negi as a tear roles down his cheek. Negi dosen't notice when X sits next to him.

"I'm really sorry we had to do that. If there was another way I would have done anything to keep her from dying. It seems no matter what,fighting is the only way I can ever stop the Mavericks. Listen I know you pobably hate me for doing what I did, but if I could take her place I would. Just so one less innocent wouldn't be claimed by Sigma."says X.

"I don't hate you X-san I hate myself for failing one of my students. I guess I'm just not fit to be a teacher or Magister Magi." says Negi.

"You shouldn't be to hard on yourself Negi. Whatever you do never dought in yourself. None of us is all powerfull, Human or Reploid. All we can do is our best and keep reaching towards the future. In the end it will all work out in the end." says X.

"You're right I have to keep doing all that I can, and never give up." says Negi.

"We'll both do our best Negi that's a promise." says X.

It takes several week s but in the end 3-A's two top scientific geniuses manage to repair the device that will send X, Zero, and Axl home. They all gather out in the woods to were they are less likely to be seen to wish the trio of Maverick Hunters farwell.

"So were is it?" asks Zero.

"Don't worry they're bringing it Zero." says X.

"Hey look there they are! Looks like the have an extra person with them too." says Axl. As they aproach the one who is carrying it is none other than Chachamaru, which shocks the three Hunters.

"Surprise! Not only did we repair the device we also rebuilt Chachamaru and she's good as new. She's also completely free of that virus too." says Hakase as Chachamaru places the device on the ground.

"Oh, that's wonderful news. I'm happy for you Chachamaru." says X.

"Thank you for stopping me from doing anymore harm than I did X sempai, Zero sempai, Axl sempai." says Chachamaru as she bows to the three Maverick Hunters.

"Please you shouldn't thank us really." says X.

"X is right don't thank us for practacly destroying you." says Zero.

"Come on you two don't start getting all depressed. At least she's getting a second chance,not everyone gets that. I personally wish you the best Chachamaru." says Axl.

"Thank you Axl sempai. Your words are too kind." says Chachamaru.

"She called me sempai again. Man she is so cute when she says that." thinks Axl as a blush forms on his face.

"X-san,Zero-san, and Axl-san. Thank you all again for stopping Sigma. We all wish a safe trip home." says Negi as he and the students that were witness to the battle between the three Maverick Hunters and the Sigma possesed Chachamaru stand back as the device is activated. Once again a burst of energy causes the Hunters and the device to vanish returning them to the exact moment that they left. When they return to HQ to give their report they leave out the part about them going into the past as no one would ever believe it.

Meanwhile back in Negi's time everyone returns to normal or what passes for normal there however the headmaster insist that Makie, Ako, Akira, and Yuna have the memories of the event involving the Maverick Hunters removed for their own good. Although most of what happened was obviously a tragedy one good thing did come out of all of this. Negi soon begins aprenticing himself to Evangeline. Then again maybe that's not a good thing.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So what do you think good, bad. Haven't written anything with Mega Man X in it before but I think I did ok, not perfect but ok. I think I did pretty good with the Negima characters too, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Like I said before this is a one shot. Just something I had to get out of my head, and now that I have it's back to A Gift, And A Curse. Expect to see another Negima fic along side my Love Hina fic. So until then remember to read and review.

"Humans and robots living together in harmony and equality. That was my ultimate wish." **Dr. Thomas Light**


End file.
